


给我唱歌

by TheTarr



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr
Summary: 孔李合集Lof：席野
Relationships: Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook
Kudos: 12





	1. 狗猫

**Author's Note:**

> 雷

狗块比较大，长得比较帅，心眼比较好，愿意跟人在一块玩。猫愿意跟人一块玩你可以说这个猫粘人，狗一旦太壮了用粘人这个词就雷雷的。  
  
反正就这么一个狗，还聪明。不知道你看没看过一个动图，男的睡着金毛把他手机拿走盖被关灯。这种温馨情景剧狗也能演。但怎么说，大家心知肚明一般情况下还是人照顾狗。你不主动逗狗，狗也不会来甜你，除非你在狗心里地位非常高，狗非常爱你。  
  
这个狗他们家隔壁住着一个猫。眼睛大，长得漂亮，就是和所有猫一样不爱洗澡。常年处于一种你知道他很漂亮，但他不收拾所以观感一般的状态。  
  
这个猫可能是他家两脚兽比较左，蛋蛋居然是健全的，可以叫张全蛋。猫虽然活得比一般家猫有尊严，但每次发情期非常痛苦。猫发情期又多，比女人来月经勤一倍。  
  
公猫发情会想日母猫，母猫发情会想被公猫日，自然界的奥秘。这个猫他没有媳妇，就非常难受，难受他就到处蹭，嗷嗷叫，挠门，拼命想往外跑。两脚兽嫌烦，一般给他轰到阳台去。  
  
狗刚搬家过来的时候还不知道猫会发情。晚上狗在窝里睡觉，听见猫哑着嗓子嗷嗷叫。狗心说这是怎么了，就跑到阳台去看。一看就发现猫一边叫唤一边在隔壁的阳台边上来回走，边走边往下看，好像要跳。  
  
“哎一古这是十八楼！”狗给他吓一跳，“不要命了？”  
  
这个猫就停下，扭头盯着狗看。看两眼猫好像满意了，从两个阳台之间那块很轻巧地跃过来，跃过来以后就在狗身边绕圈。  
  
狗给他整得肌肉紧绷，不停地看着他眨眼。猫就说哥啊，你帮我个忙可以吧。  
  
狗咽口唾沫说你得先说什么事我才能决定帮不帮。这话还没说完猫已经窜到他背上，唧唧顶到狗的蛋蛋。  
  
狗的蛋蛋给猫顶一下，当时就疯了。你这猫怎么这样做事！他俩就在阳台一通撕。要说这猫在猫里块头也算大的，但是不如狗能练。狗的肉都是真肌肉，猫的稍微有点面子工程嫌疑。  
  
撕吧一会，猫就打不过狗，被狗按在地上压着。猫还不老实，拿爪子抓着狗后背挠，挠着挠着给狗挠疼了。狗劝他他也不听，没办法，低头用犬牙掐猫喉咙。这猫就不动了。  
  
狗掐了他一会，口水快流出来，有点不好意思，想了想把猫放开。狗说别挠我了，昂？  
  
猫也累了，本来身体就不舒服，猫就点头说行。  
  
狗问他你想日拖鞋不，我给你拿过来，我也用那个，我觉得还挺好用的。  
  
猫说日尼玛的拖鞋。我要日活的东西。  
  
狗就说你小子还挺不知好歹。咋的，打都打输了还想日我啊？  
  
猫就把脸别过去不看他，尾巴在地上拍，这是生气。猫说你不给我日就放我走，嗓子非常哑，语气很冷。  
  
狗说你别生气，要不我日你试试？  
  
猫说Pardon？  
  
狗就动了，狗说你不试试怎么知道不行呢。  
  
这猫本来就被狗压着，狗非常方便办他。猫一开始毛全都炸起来，连拱带爬要跑，叫得惨绝人寰。狗嘴里一通哄，手上按着他不让跑。办着办着猫就觉得舒服了，不跑了，喵呜都缓和下来。  
  
第二天一大早狗就在阳台上摇着尾巴叫猫：“老弟啊！老弟！睡得好吗！我们聊天吧！”  
  
对面一片寂静。  
  
“我闻到你醒了。”狗接着说，“是不好意思见我吗？”  
  
猫终于不情不愿地露头：“昨天的事对不起哥。”  
  
狗说：“没有谁对不起谁，咱俩都挺好。”  
  
猫心说我一点也不好，我屁股好痛，没你这么欺负人的。这时候猫家的两脚兽来阳台晒衣服，湿衣服放在一边，先把猫抱起来。  
  
孔地哲参禅片刻，怒道：“李栋旭啊！！！”  
  
隔壁李栋旭睡眼惺忪走到阳台：“啊？”  
  
孔地哲的五官皱在一起：“我猫好像被你家狗那个那个了！！”  
  
“什么就那个那个了？”李栋旭茫然地问，“哪个哪个？”  
  



	2. 钓鱼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷，傻，人鱼wook

下午两点，气温达到穿一件加绒衬衫刚好的程度。孔地哲选在这个时候出海，开自己的帆船。船不大，刷成雪白，甲板是严丝合缝的胡桃木。帆布被绳子吊起来，又宽又厚，散发柑橘的味道。因为柑橘味洗涤剂打折时孔地哲一口气买了很多。

孔地哲，二十八岁名校毕业，三十岁做基金经理。每年秋天来济州岛度假，用STEEZ路亚竿海钓，光卷渔线的滑轮卖二十万块。大多数时候孔地哲和朋友一起，今年临行前一个礼拜朋友老婆怀孕，幸福的小两口原地放了孔地哲一脸鸽子。

船在平静的海上停泊，随波浪摇摆。肺部被湿润的空气充满，海和天的交线比直尺更直，人的头脑在这种时候不会想任何事情。波浪是地球的吐息，孔地哲在这吐息里钓石鲷。

扫一眼箱子里石鲷已经五六条。差不多该回去了，孔地哲又感到手中鱼竿一沉时这样想。就在这时候意外发生，钓竿静止一瞬，恼羞成怒一般向外海方向窜去。力道之大，带得孔地哲向前扑倒，肚子撞在围栏上。

撞得孔地哲唔哦一声惨叫。难道是鲨鱼？来不及细想，孔地哲使出浑身解数抓住鱼竿，双脚抵在船边，躯干不得不后仰。这条鱼力气大得非比寻常，孔地哲觉得船都被它拖动起来。

虎口发麻，干脆松手算了。转念一想，其一这鲨鱼拖着鱼竿以后不知要怎么生活，其二我的鱼竿真的好贵，于是咬着牙不放。这鲨鱼向前冲出一段，体力也消耗掉不少。

两边僵持片刻，仿佛韩国版中年人与海。高下难分时，拉着孔地哲向前的劲忽然松了。而孔地哲向后的力并没有松。因此孔地哲一屁股坐在甲板上。

是脱钩吧，孔地哲大松一口气。他刚站起来，还在揉屁股，一只非常白的人手从海里伸出来，一把捏住帆船的金属护栏。

金属护栏惨叫一声被捏扁。

孔地哲又一屁股坐回去。

又一只非常白的手伸上来，然后双臂共同用力。海水里冒出一张非常英俊的脸。

这个英俊的男的喘两口气，指着孔地哲骂出一句嘹亮的脏话。

2

李栋旭是人鱼，遵纪守法，做鱼时除非天打雷劈绝不靠近海面。但他老妹要求婚，人鱼求婚要用珍珠。李栋旭到浅水采珍珠，珍珠还没采几颗，倒霉催的被孔地哲的加强鱼线缠住尾鳍。

李栋旭等得不耐烦，抓着船的护栏问孔地哲：“弄完没有？”

人鱼不能完全离开海水。彼时孔地哲泡在海里，拿着剪刀对付李栋旭尾巴上的鱼线。这都好办，不好办的是鱼钩。鱼钩是最大号，净宽1.5厘米长超过4，经过一番挣扎后深深扎入鱼尾。人鱼鳞片翻起，露出白色的肉。

人鱼的血从伤口流出来，迅速溶解在海水中。看得孔地哲头皮发麻：“那个谁，这个，呃，不痛吗？”

“扎你试试？”李栋旭咬牙切齿，“给我拔。”

孔地哲又比划两下，实在下不去手。如果李栋旭是条鱼，他当然无所谓。可是李栋旭不仅会讲韩语，骂他的时候还条理清晰。除了人鱼线以下长了人鱼尾巴，一切都和人类一模一样。

去过急诊都知道，就算只是开罐头划破口子需要消毒，非专业人士也很难对同类下手。孔地哲产生认知错乱，不知为什么把李栋旭划入同类范畴。

李栋旭说：“行不行，不行我自己来。”

孔地哲吸一口气，右手握住鱼钩外端，左手按在李栋旭的尾巴上。尾巴光滑而温暖，人鱼竟然是恒温动物。他把鱼钩整根拔出。

李栋旭痛得嘶嘶吸气，说我今天非活吞你不解心头之恨。李栋旭指甲很长，讲话时嘴唇开合，露出尖锐的牙齿，看来确实是吃鱼的。说孔地哲不害怕有点假，但他知道如果李栋旭真想吃他不会等到现在。

孔地哲潜在水里忙活半天，同样筋疲力竭，此时趴在橙白相间的游泳圈上，随口讲一些求饶话。李栋旭又白又瘦，是肌腱很长的那类人。肌腱长的人肌肉线条比一般人优美。

而且mm竟然是粉的，天理难容。

孔地哲收回视线，天理难容之余有点不好意思再看。

李栋旭嘀嘀咕咕一阵，没好气地对孔地哲说：“你发誓以后不再钓鱼。”

孔地哲说：“有点过吧。”

李栋旭瞪他，用尾鳍抽孔地哲泡在水里的屁股。

孔地哲立刻说：“哎一古好痛。栋旭xi尾巴上还有伤，抽我可以用手。”

这话有点狗腿，李栋旭没忍住笑。李栋旭笑的时候很好看，苹果肌非常明显。牙也很白，人鱼也刷牙吗？就在这个时候李栋旭抓抓自己半干不干的头发，叫孔地哲上船。孔地哲问为什么，李栋旭说我要走了，我走了鲨鱼会追着血腥味咬你。

孔地哲又问鲨鱼怕你啊？为啥？李栋旭就笑，然后舔牙，说再废话就让你知道一下。

孔地哲只好回到船上，身体好重，仿佛不是自己的。李栋旭已经向远处游出一段距离。人鱼的尾巴随动作露出海面，像换气时的鲸。这时候孔地哲才看清鱼尾的颜色，是发亮的银，方才在海水里面看不出来。

一时冲动，孔地哲远远地喊他名字：“李栋旭！”

李栋旭停住，泡在海里，露一个脑袋出来：“内？”

孔地哲把双手拢在嘴边：“明天还来这里见我吧！给栋旭xi赔礼道歉。”

算了吧你！李栋旭这样喊着，转身潜入海中。

3

济州岛没什么卖珍珠的店，但孔地哲非常有钱。他买好大颗的珍珠项链，把帆船开到昨天见李栋旭的地方。

视线之内看不到第二个人，也不知道李栋旭会不会来。孔地哲不能再钓鱼，只好坐在船头，打开一本书看，手边放着插了吸管的椰子。看进去的都是间断的词语，好像完全看明白作者的意思，其实孔地哲是在发呆。

不知发呆多久，有人把他的椰子拿起来对着吸管喝一口。

孔地哲又一屁股坐在地上：“你你你……”

李栋旭头发湿漉，穿T恤和黑色沙滩大裤衩。两条腿又直又长，无辜的表情里藏着坏：“吓到你？是我失礼。”

孔地哲怒道：“你到底是什么东西！”

“可以是人鱼也可以是人。”李栋旭也席地而坐，“不然怎么会说韩语？你傻的？”

孔傻的咬牙：“既然可以变成人，为什么还要冒着被发现的危险自己采珍珠！”

“我没钱啊。”

孔地哲看着他无语。不仅两天之内三观破碎两次，还有上当受骗的感觉。李栋旭仿佛毫无自觉，眼神坦荡，咬着吸管把他椰子喝光。

孔地哲认输了。从包里掏出装珍珠项链的盒子，扔进李栋旭怀里：“拿去，再见！”

李栋旭不明所以，打开盒子看到珍珠，愣住。又抬头看孔地哲，这时候耳朵红了。

孔地哲原本不想理他。没忍住，又怒道：“耳朵红什么啊！”

李栋旭小声说：“昨天告诉你了，送珍珠给人鱼是求爱的意思。”

孔地哲解释：“哎一古，不是，这是给你妹妹的。”

……李栋旭怒目圆瞪：“你他妈敢！！！”


	3. T800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷，傻，假的赛博朋克

1  
  
本地电视台正在播出晚间新闻。头条SAMSUNG仿生人通过图灵测试，有望下季度实现量产；插播本地富豪唯一儿子深夜失踪，提供有效线索者可获赏金两个亿。孔地哲打着哈欠把电视关掉，卫衣套头下楼买夜宵。  
  
孔地哲经营广告公司，不大，手底下四个小年轻最擅长的事是喝酒。老实人孔地哲事必躬亲，整天忙到屁股开花。  
  
说是夜宵，其实孔地哲还没吃晚饭。也不能严格说没吃，加班前就着冰美式嚼了两片面包，感觉像吃饲料。此时终于重返人间，孔地哲卫衣大短裤在寒风里跺着脚排队，买超大份加辣炒年糕打包带走。  
  
走到家门口孔地哲愣住。买夜宵十分钟工夫，他家门口多出一个陌生男的。此人短发整齐，西装革履，长得相当帅。见到孔地哲，这个男的抬起右前臂，45度摇摆两下。  
  
孔地哲也友好地抬起没拿炒年糕的手朝他摇摆两下：“你好，找谁？”  
  
陌生男的非常磁性地棒读：“找孔地哲先生。我是T800，您订购的仿生人智能管家。”  
  
“哈？！”孔地哲的眉毛瞬间升高：“我没有！”  
  
T800答：“也可能是您朋友送的。”  
  
孔地哲非常传统一个人，朋友们都知道。思来想去孔地哲说这不可能，完全没有理由，你哪来的回哪去。  
  
T800站在原地憋了一会，说：“说不定我是白色情人节礼物。”  
  
孔地哲如遭雷亟，忍不住后退一步：“白色情人节已经过了。你告诉我买家名字叫什么？”  
  
“不能透露客户个人信息。”T800保持面无表情，按耐不住烦躁直接伸手掏向孔地哲的裤兜：“快点开门让我进去。”  
  
孔地哲大叫一声，把他的手拍开。  
  
  
  
2  
  
T800坐在孔地哲的餐桌旁、孔地哲的专用椅子上，把孔地哲的夜宵超大份炒年糕全嗦了。  
  
孔地哲手放膝头眼巴巴看着他嗦：“失礼下，我怎么没听说过仿生人也需要吃饭？”  
  
“孔先生孤陋寡闻。”炒年糕非常辣，T800吃得嘴唇红肿。且吃饱以后明显心情变好：“我们这种型号比较先进，吃喝拉撒都有需要。”  
  
“哦，T800是型号。”孔地哲说，“那你有名字吗？”  
  
“孔先生可以叫我李……Wook。”  
  
“李Wook？”  
  
“只有Wook。”  
  
“好的Wook。”孔地哲无比真诚地问：“你怎么退货？”  
  
……Wook说：“我们才刚见面孔先生就想退货。”  
  
孔地哲很操心：“你又不是手机，对吧，我还得管饭。”  
  
Wook冷哼一声：“我可以洗衣服做饭打扫卫生，手机能比？”  
  
“既然如此，”孔地哲说，“请Wook为我做晚饭吃。”  
  
Wook愣住，孔地哲两手一摊。两人对视片刻，Wook站起来时忍不住说：“你是社长怎么还忙成这样。”  
  
孔地哲还没回答，Wook自知失言，冷着一张脸进孔地哲厨房鼓捣。孔地哲冰箱里要啥有啥，显然经常开火，T800洗一把菠菜给他下面。  
  
十五分钟后孔地哲吃到面条。可能是饿了吃什么都香，孔地哲口齿不清地夸：“明明是素面却如此鲜美，Wook果然厉害。”  
  
Wook靠在门框上没说话，心说两勺味精你上你也行。  
  
  
  
3  
  
孔地哲公寓两室一厅，住个Wook不在话下。只不过这管家早上起得比孔地哲晚，晚上睡得比孔地哲早，只管做饭和吸地板。  
  
有天晚上临睡觉发现Wook房门没关好，孔地哲轻手轻脚走过去帮他关门。不是故意偷窥，孔地哲从门缝看到Wook蜷在床头，就着台灯看银河英雄传说。  
  
孔地哲好想说哎一古把大灯给你打开吧，想想还是算了，假装没看到。  
  
单位四个小孩听说老板家有最新型仿生人，极力要求孔地哲带Wook上班。孔地哲就带了，半天之内五人打成一片。两个女的是因为Wook长得帅，两个男的是因为听说T800守望先锋水平亚服500强。  
  
孔地哲合理怀疑他吹牛逼。  
  
手头项目结束，孔地哲组织出去喝酒。孔地哲不如四个小孩能喝，喝多了倒在桌上一动不动。四个小孩给Wook打电话，Wook穿着孔地哲的风衣长裤出现。  
  
孔地哲满身酒气，Wook把他胳膊搭在自己肩膀上时额头青筋暴起。Wook把他塞进副驾驶，开回家的路上孔地哲悠悠转醒。  
  
“Ohmo，”孔地哲抬起自己胳膊闻闻，“女人的香气。”  
  
T800汗毛倒竖：“你有病吧！！”  
  
双手平放膝头，孔地哲傻笑：“逗你的。”  
  
Wook挪两下屁股紧贴左侧车门，离他远点。孔地哲又叫：“栋旭啊。”  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
车内立刻陷入沉默。李栋旭自知失言，想找补一下，又觉得麻烦，干脆算了。孔地哲说：“玩够也该回家看看吧？你爸急死了。”  
  
红灯变绿，李栋旭边踩油门边问他：“你什么时候知道？”  
  
孔地哲说什么叫我什么时候知道，你根本没有努力过！真当我傻？  
  
李栋旭扁扁嘴不说话。孔地哲又叹口气问，你是财阀三代哎，为什么偏偏找到我家？  
  
李栋旭神色古怪：“真想听吗，富人的烦恼。”  
  
孔地哲说你说吧，我尽量不咬人。  
  
  
  
4  
  
李栋旭是他爹唯一的儿子，家中还有一个妹妹。他爹逼李栋旭继承家业，但大家心知肚明妹妹比她哥更会赚钱。  
  
李栋旭连夜跑路，身无分文。想要投靠朋友，可是财阀三代的朋友也都是财阀三代。朋友的爹们和李栋旭的爹比朋友们和李栋旭更铁。  
  
一摸西装口袋，里面有一张快递单。快递是前两天寄给合作广告公司负责人的文件，收件人叫孔地哲。李栋旭记得这个人，因为几年前见义勇为上过本地新闻。  
  
孔地哲说：“就这？”  
  
车停在地库，李栋旭扁扁嘴。  
  
孔地哲斜靠副驾驶看他，手背支着下巴，笑得眼睛眯成缝：“我不信。还有什么，说，不说现在就给你爸打电话。”  
  
李栋旭说：“……之前见过一面，觉得你长得挺帅。”  
  
孔地哲嘴角抬起，片刻后抚胸长笑。正得意时，被李栋旭一拳捶到外面。  
  



	4. Good Luck（没写完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 釜山行孔叔/大学生wook

1  
  
孔地哲把笔记本翻开，输入密码登录，密码是孔秀安的生日。刚进桌面当啷啷啷通知叠满一摞，全是gmail未读邮件提醒。  
  
孔地哲点开邮箱。他三十二岁，刚升职基金经理。上一任领导留下的满屁股烂事亟待解决，孔地哲已经连续半个月没在12点之前回过家。家里除了上二年级的秀安只有老妈，老妈管不住秀安写作业。今天早些时候，孔地哲让打扫卫生的阿姨把广告贴到马路对面N大，招聘兼职家教。  
  
时薪一万八，孔地哲按市场价给，没多也没少。看小学生写作业无本万利，是第一等肥差，大学生热情似火。  
  
年轻真好，男男女女照片光鲜亮丽，工作史里填满志愿活动和科研项目。水分多少只有自己知道，过来人孔地哲根本不看这栏。他目标明确，秀安是小女孩，所以要找个女生。自我介绍说人话的优先。  
  
孔地哲趴在桌上翻文件，身侧忽然伸出一只手点他屏幕：“要这个哥哥。”  
  
“吓我一跳。”孔地哲回头看闺女，下一个动作居然是低头看手表。“都一点半了怎么还不睡觉？”  
  
“你滚鼠标声音太大，”秀安说，“我睡不着。”  
  
“不可能，”孔地哲答得斩钉截铁，“我绝对没超过四十分贝。”  
  
孔秀安抱着鲸鱼玩偶，这玩偶是离婚之前她妈给她买的，抬头看着坐在电脑椅上衬衣还没脱的孔地哲，表情逐渐要哭不哭。  
  
孔地哲这才反应过来。双臂一捞把闺女抱进怀里，摸摸头发，动作僵硬得像个乐高机器人。孔地哲小声说：“对不起啊，爸爸这两天忙，挤不出时间陪秀安。”  
  
“孔地哲，”孔秀安吸一下鼻子，“你陪我的时间用挤的是吧。”  
  
孔地哲赶紧找补：“不是那个意思。”  
  
秀安说：“知道了，你放开，我现在去睡觉。”  
  
孔地哲没辙没辙地说：“爸爸加班，是因为要赚更多的钱。爸爸赚更多钱，秀安才能上最好的初中。”  
  
秀安见鬼一般看他：“孔地哲，你不是告诉我要自己努力学习才能考进去吗？”  
  
两人四目相对，孔秀安用眼睛说“大人好脏”。孔地哲岔开话题：“家教不能找男生。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“秀安是女孩子，”孔地哲斟酌后说，“不能一边上课一边对着帅哥犯花痴。”  
  
“孔地哲是阿加西，”孔秀安用鲸鱼玩偶捅她爸肚子，“要女大学生到家里来对人家名声不好。”  
  
离异基金经理：“呃……”  
  
“况且，既然是代替爸爸角色的存在。”秀安说，“我想找个帅一点点的大哥哥，你没意见吧？”  
  
话说到这份上，孔地哲没法有意见。孔秀安抱玩偶去睡觉，昂着脸走路，可以看出把自己爹噎一顿以后心情变好。  
  
孔地哲对着屏幕发呆。屏幕上他闺女点的学生名字叫李栋旭，酒店管理专业。除了照片有点帅，简历写得中规中矩。  
  
好像我二年级的时候还在和狗抢地盘，怎么现在小孩这么早熟？  
  
  
  
2  
  
第二天李栋旭接孔地哲电话时正在洗内裤，两只手全是湿的。指关节划开屏幕，耸起肩膀夹住手机，李栋旭甩着手走到窗边听孔地哲讲话。孔地哲问他是否方便下午五点半来家里试讲。  
  
内，李栋旭说，您家住址是哪？  
  
孔地哲把地址报了。  
  
内，李栋旭说，我没记住。您加这个号码Kakao，发条信息过来。  
  
孔地哲挂掉电话，心说没记住你内什么内。  
  
小区就在学校东门对面，隔一条马路。李栋旭拿出最高社交礼仪，即出门之前洗个澡换上干净衬衫牛仔裤。裤兜里揣手机钥匙，其他什么都没拿。  
  
他五点二十到，只有孔地哲的妈妈和秀安在家。李栋旭给秀安奶奶九十度鞠躬，两个大人站在客厅里寒暄，小孩拉着奶奶衣摆躲在后面。孔秀安同志整自己的爹牙尖嘴利，面对外人仍像小动物。  
  
然后李栋旭把手伸向她，笑。李栋旭说五点半到了，我们一起写作业吧？  
  
孔秀安写作业，李栋旭搬个板凳坐一边给她查作业。板凳是孔秀安玩游戏时坐的，又矮又窄，李栋旭人高马大，脚踩在地上，长腿折成锐角。孔地哲提前回家看到就是这副光景。  
  
孔地哲没吱声，远远地观察一会。学业水平教学方法之类自然观察不出，只知道李栋旭确实很帅。人比照片还帅。孔秀安这小屁孩真是鬼精。  
  
七点半家教结束李栋旭要走，这时候才跟孔地哲照面。李栋旭也给他鞠躬，又给奶奶鞠躬告别。孔地哲送他到楼道，给他转三万六的课时费。  
  
李栋旭摆手：“孔先生招聘信息里贴了，试讲不算课时。”  
  
孔地哲头不抬继续确认支付：“是吗？网上荡的文件没注意。”  
  
他这边操作完成，李栋旭手机在裤兜里叮咚一声。李栋旭很感激：“那谢谢阿加西。”  
  
孔地哲就笑，说你这么大不要叫我阿加西，显老。  
  
李栋旭改口说谢谢孔哥。  
  
孔地哲说好老弟，然后送他进电梯。电梯里孔地哲用开玩笑的口吻敲打李栋旭，不要带坏我女儿，当爸的我看着呢。  
  
李栋旭懂他什么意思。李栋旭大大方方说：“我是gay。”  
  
孔地哲当时就愣住，刚散发出的一点社会前辈气场全碎。李栋旭掰着手指很坦荡地分析：“我是gay，秀安很直。我俩就像北极和北极，除了互斥还是互斥。”  
  
孔地哲活了三十二年，职场摸爬滚打五年。此时十分惊诧，只能干巴巴地评价：“你挺诚实。”  
  
李栋旭笑，把棒球帽反戴。这时候电梯到地面，李栋旭给他鞠一躬就走了。孔地哲留在电梯里没动，手指按住开门键目送他离开。  
  
李栋旭走到门口，忽然回头：“哥如果决定录用我Kakao联系就行。”  
  
孔地哲说知道了，于是李栋旭消失在夜色里。  
  
  
  
3  
  
孔地哲给李栋旭发的是劳务合同。礼拜一三五每天两小时，经双方协商可随时终止。孔地哲根本没叫第二个人来家里试讲。  
  
他保持12点以后回家，一个礼拜过去没和李栋旭照过面。孔地哲问他妈李老师怎么样，他妈说挺好的啊，还给秀安定周计划。  
  
周计划贴在墙上，孔地哲看一眼，确实是那么回事。可以看出李栋旭做事比较有条理。  
  
又一个月孔地哲终于把前任领导的屁股擦干净，可以正常下班。忽然有一天李栋旭来家里时拖着行李箱，颧骨青了一块。  
  
孔地哲给他拿矿泉水，有点惊讶，当着秀安面什么都没问。七点半以后李栋旭要走，孔地哲在楼道里把他叫住：“怎么回事？”  
  
“没事。”李栋旭按电梯。  
  
“跟舍友打架了吧。”  
  
李栋旭回头，有点诧异地看他。孔地哲在自己脸上比划：“哥是过来人。如果遇到什么难事哥可以帮你一把。”  
  
笑一下，李栋旭揉揉眉头：“我们宿舍四个人，不是第一次，我想搬出来住。”  
  
李栋旭没说为什么打架，孔地哲也没问。他问的是：“找到房子了？”  
  
“没有，”李栋旭说，“准备先找个青旅之类的凑合两晚再想办法。”  
  
跟孔地哲讲这些事时李栋旭神色有点尴尬。一直蹭自己鼻子，跟打架挨老师批评的大男生一个样。这时候孔地哲才反应过来他也就高中毕业一年，根本还是个孩子。  
  
李栋旭不是本地人，在这个城市里举目无亲，此时拎着一个行李箱等电梯，窄小的楼道窗外是首尔的夜色。孔地哲头脑一热，脱口而出你不如住我家。我家有空客房。  
  
李栋旭说：“啊？”  
  
孔地哲说你那是什么表情，很意外？  
  
李栋旭实话实说：“有点……感觉孔经理不像会提这种议的人。”  
  
孔地哲笑，说你少废话。不是白送，你周末要接送我闺女下补习班，照常陪她写作业。住在我家期间工钱抵住宿费。  
  
李栋旭一算，说不对啊你这比我住青旅还贵。  
  
孔地哲说我家离你学校就一条马路。  
  
李栋旭陷入沉默。  
  
孔地哲又说我妈可以管你一日三餐。  
  
李栋旭从了。


	5. Today 4 U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校园趴戏剧社rent  
> 有人说像云 我的错

曹世镐的表情介于惊讶和想笑之间：“他就是孔地哲？”  
  
两人趴在窗前，窗外是运动场。篮板底下几个男生挥汗如雨地抢球，T恤大裤衩，晒得一个比一个黑，笑起来牙一个比一个白。孔地哲又高又壮，静若处子，动如疯狗，在里面最抢眼。  
  
李栋旭面色铁青，曹世镐适时闭嘴。过一会孔地哲打完球，有穿短裙的学妹给他递矿泉水和毛巾。孔地哲只把水接了，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，像哈士奇。  
  
曹世镐仔细端详孔地哲的脸以后中肯评价道：“还挺帅的啊！”  
  
“帅你妈个头帅。”李栋旭抹一把脸，“张度练，我要退社。”  
  
两人背后张度练伏案写稿：“做梦。”  
  
李栋旭说：“可是我真的不想反串。”  
  
张度练说：“你比女的还漂亮。”  
  
“谢谢，”李栋旭捏住曹世镐的肩膀，“我看曹世镐反串就不错。是吧曹世镐。”  
  
曹世镐是大一新生，李栋旭大二，张度练和孔地哲大三，四个人都在戏剧社。曹世镐很识时务：“只要哥幸福，我怎么都行！但是穿高跟鞋跳桌子好像不太可以。”  
  
“这一段让张度练给你删掉，”李栋旭充满希冀地说，“是吧张度练？”  
  
张度练抬头看他，眼神很同情，像看一个月大的小猫：“别挣扎了，Angel。”  
  
曹世镐用同样drama的眼神看着李栋旭，把他的手从自己的肩膀上缓缓拿开。撅着嘴：“手劲好大嘛，Angel。”  
  
李栋旭沉默一秒，呲牙咧嘴掐曹世镐的脖子。曹世镐大叫一声，挠李栋旭肚子上的痒痒肉。张度练把他俩轰出去：“叫孔地哲上来！”  
  
孔地哲一个人来找张度练，李栋旭和曹世镐去吃午饭。到了夏天人不好散热，孔地哲头发湿漉。  
  
“好像台词不多。”孔地哲翻剧本时手速很快，“给我讲讲？”  
  
张度练棒读：“你叫Collins，是身患艾滋病的NYU哲学系教授。你的女朋友是街头艺人变装皇后Angel。”  
  
“哦，谁演Angel？”孔地哲说，“李栋旭？”  
  
“李栋旭。”  
  
孔地哲露出笑容：“众望所归。”  
  
张度练也露出笑容：“你俩有吻戏。”  
  
孔地哲收回笑容：“呃。能不能请问为什么选我？”  
  
“原作里Collins是黑人。”张度练说，“你最黑，还有别的问题吗？”  
  
孔地哲双手抓着剧本：“没有了、没有了……”  
  
Angel这个角色肢体动作比较激烈，李栋旭其实是不太爱动的人。张度练知道李栋旭的体力八成跳不完全场，勒令孔地哲带他跑步。  
  
前两天李栋旭老老实实跟着孔地哲跑。第三天孔地哲Kakao叫李栋旭下楼跑步，李栋旭过了十分钟才回：我有课，上课中  
  
三分钟后孔地哲出现在李栋旭的宿舍门口，把他从被子里抓出来：“你有个屁课！”  
  
“哥，真的跑不动了。”李栋旭笑得无奈，“能不能下礼拜再说。”  
  
孔地哲很专业：“不能。至少坚持三天，要不然下礼拜更累。况且咱俩跑得不多。”  
  
“请你吃炒年糕。”  
  
“贿赂无效。”  
  
“加码赛百味。”  
  
“我要吃金枪鱼”  
  
李栋旭摸出钱包揣在裤兜里：“你吃鲸鱼都行。”  
  
两人买赛百味吃。边吃边走，路过校园里的人工池。人工池边种着不知道叫什么的树，树下有长椅，长椅上有情侣，情侣正在接吻。  
  
两人站在远处看情侣接吻。李栋旭边嚼边问：“哥明年考研还是实习。”  
  
“考研，”孔地哲边嚼边答，“想留本校。”  
  
李栋旭点点头。“有什么理由吗？哥的成绩可以去更好的学校。”  
  
“没什么理由。”孔地哲说，“习惯了，觉得这儿挺好。”  
  
情侣嘴唇分开，李栋旭看一眼手表：“一分十二秒，感情不错。”  
  
孔地哲满嘴金枪鱼口齿不清地说：“栋旭啊，你知道有时候你真的挺变态吗。”  
  
李栋旭吃得比孔地哲快，“切”一声，把包装纸团成球丢进垃圾桶。  
  
戏剧社三个月后演出，暂定每周排练两次。排练都在晚上，张度练让李栋旭试服装。变装皇后的服装是短裙和豹纹长筒袜，李栋旭当场宣布他中暑了要回宿舍。  
  
其实每个二十五岁以下男的都有一颗想试穿短裙的心不信你把他灌醉试试。张度练又把李栋旭踢给孔地哲。两个人跑到后台没人的地方，孔地哲拿短裙在自己身上比划一下：“其实还挺长的。”  
  
李栋旭说：“喜欢？送你了。”  
  
孔地哲说：“你得放得开一点。”  
  
李栋旭躺在地上：“你穿我就穿。”  
  
一时没有动静。李栋旭偏头看，孔地哲居然真的把运动裤脱了，连带鞋，踩在脚底下。短裙提在腰间，孔地哲问他：“怎么样？”  
  
李栋旭觉得有点雷。李栋旭说：“还行，你腿毛好重。”  
  
孔地哲呵呵笑：“我网名叫腿毛很性感。”  
  
李栋旭被他逗笑。笑了一会，翻身从地上爬起：“拿来给我。”  
  
有一种理论，想要日子过得快活，成为情侣的先决条件是做好朋友。李栋旭是不信的，不然世界上哪来那么多一见钟情。  
  
后来又觉得有点道理。一见以后顺眼于是先做朋友再谈恋爱叫一见钟情，一见以后顺眼但是做不成朋友也谈不成恋爱的叫萍水相逢。说了这么多只是侧面印证朋友是一个非常危险的东西。孔地哲是一个非常危险的人。  
  
张度练叫他俩借位，孔地哲居然真的跟他接吻。李栋旭人都傻了。孔地哲的嘴唇一点都不软，亲过来的时候李栋旭感觉被人一拳打在门牙上。  
  
张度练说：“奥～”  
  
曹世镐说：“奥，my eyes！”  
  
李栋旭嘴巴好痛。李栋旭揉两下自己的嘴唇：“孔地哲。”  
  
孔地哲立刻说：“开玩笑的。”  
  
他那个表情不像是开玩笑的。李栋旭的表情更看不出高兴还是不高兴：“接着排练，这事回头再说。”  
  
他俩高中同校，在同一个乐队。又上同一所大学，加入同一个社团。孔地哲很笨地亲上来之前两人对视时，李栋旭就有他会真下嘴的预感。  
  
以至于真的接吻时，李栋旭的身体里多巴胺作用大于肾上腺素。人很聪明，会用嘴巴骗人，但身体不会对自己撒谎。  
  
十一点半孔地哲回到宿舍，周末宿舍里只有他一个人。孔地哲衣服都懒得换，脸朝下深深埋进枕头。  
  
不知过了多久，一只手捏捏他的后脖子，这只手又凉又湿。孔地哲不敢抬头。  
  
李栋旭笑一声，换他带来的冰啤酒贴孔地哲脖子。孔地哲这才弹起来：“哎一古！”  
  
李栋旭边开易拉罐边说：“孔地哲你知道吗，换个人能被你气死。”  
  
“我错了，”孔地哲把李栋旭给自己的啤酒捏在手里，“对不起。”  
  
“错哪了？”  
  
“不该跟栋旭xi开过分的玩笑……”  
  
“狗屁。”  
  
孔地哲一点一点把视线抬起来，最终和李栋旭四目相对。李栋旭喝了一口啤酒，说其实我也有点喜欢哥。  
  
这话说完李栋旭自己也很不好意思。于是李栋旭抹一把脸，说没什么事我先走了。孔地哲一把拉住他的手：“你说真的？”  
  
李栋旭说我吃饱了撑的跑过来骗你。  
  
孔地哲拦腰一夹，把他抬到床上。宿舍单人床吱哇乱叫，李栋旭汗毛都炸了：“干啥呢！”  
  
“Wook知道的，”孔地哲深吸一口气，“你哥我是行动派。”  
  
“行动你个头派！”李栋旭梗着脖子把他往下推，“你他妈的会吗就想弄我！”


	6. 地狱使者的年假是一整年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死鬼，雷，傻，鬼怪金信/if偶像王黎

1  
  
金信坐在沙发上看书，这书没什么营养。因此有空竖起耳朵，听柳德华和池恩倬从楼上闹到楼下。眼下两颗头正凑在一起嘀咕。  
  
池恩倬从冰箱里拿酸奶：“高三学子没功夫搭理财阀三代。”  
  
柳德华猛吸一口气，池恩倬不给他说话的机会：“多一张票叫女朋友一起去就好了——啊，对不起，德华xi没有女朋友。那么就在网上出掉吧。”  
  
“我柳德华堂堂财阀三代、怎么能做黄牛做的事情！”  
  
“我来帮你，”池恩倬微笑着开酸奶，“抽成百分之二十童叟无欺。”  
  
“……不是那个问题。”焦灼片刻，柳德华终于泄气一般承认：“虽然心存好奇，但是这种活动我自己一个人出席想来过于羞耻……”  
  
“什么活动？”  
  
池恩倬回答：“DYS48的公演。”  
  
“哦。DYS48是什么？”  
  
“是正处于上升期的偶像团体。”柳德华见鬼一般回头：“小孩说话大人不许插嘴！”  
  
金信捏着书页眨眼：“电视上会边唱歌边跳舞的那种团体？”  
  
“对。”池恩倬随口说，“阿加西想去？”  
  
“当然不想。”金信正义地说，“但既然是wuli德华需要陪伴，我义不容辞。”  
  
柳德华和池恩倬面面相觑，有种一觉醒来你爸爸忽然关注你社交账号的感觉。柳德华窒息地说：“其实呢，我自己一个人去也是可以的。”  
  
空气一时凝固。片刻后，金信用池恩倬一听就知道很假的受伤口吻说：“德华，带你叔叔我出门就这样丢人吗。”  
  
“哎一古，不是、我不是那个意思……”  
  
  
  
2  
  
金信情趣高雅，聚集超过二百人听音乐的活动只去过奥地利首都维也纳。因此着西装三件套出现在柳德华车边。时值盛夏，柳德华目瞪口呆，手脚并用将他推回去换T恤。  
  
剧场人山人海，两个人初来乍到，找到vip座位用掉半条命。  
  
鬼怪问财阀三代什么是打call，柳德华解释不清。两人还在扯皮，舞台上灯光亮起，13个帅气少年鱼贯走出。金信抬头看一眼就喷了：“怎么都是男的！”  
  
“DYS48是男团。”柳德华怒道，“什么都不知道你为什么跟来！”  
  
“你小子才很有问题。”金信怒道，“怎么会买男团公演vip票？”  
  
柳德华忿忿解释：“这票当然不是我买的。是另一个财阀三代亲故送来。”  
  
金信冷笑一声：“哦哟，无中生亲故。敢问这位亲故现在在哪？”  
  
柳德华窒息地说：“在台上……”  
  
金信顿时无语。仔细看舞台，柳德华的亲故非常好认。做同样的舞蹈动作，其他人流畅得像凭空按了快进一样，只有财阀三代比较像正常人。  
  
金信不忍再看。视线游移时，和一个站在center位的少年对上。  
  
舞台灯光璀璨，少年外穿鲜红夹克，内里是带着亮片的黑色衣服。亮片衣服放在洗衣机里搅两次就会开线，金信此前不知道这东西在适度的灯光下可以像宝石一样。  
  
两人视线相对，c位少年舞蹈不停，朝他舔舔嘴唇。  
  
金信窒息地后靠：“柳德华。”  
  
柳德华：“干嘛？”  
  
金信五指并拢指着舔嘴唇的男的问：“他叫什么名字？”  
  
柳德华问：“你说谁？”  
  
“短头发，皮肤特别白，嘴唇特别红。”鬼怪肯定地说，“他钓我。”  
  
“阿加西，先不讨论你的自恋。”柳德华抹一把脸，“你告诉我台上哪个不符合筛选条件……”  
  
演出结束后有击掌环节，偶像在大厅一字排开。最后一支歌是骑士主题，所有人一身黑戴白色手套。柳德华觉得实在羞耻，想从后门溜走，被金信一把拖住。  
  
鬼怪正义地说：“你要给亲故行动上的支持。”  
  
柳德华说：“我等他下班请吃饭不好吗。”  
  
金信已经挤进队伍里。走到冲他舔嘴唇的少年面前时，手被对方以掰手腕的姿势一把握住。  
  
“很少在剧场里见到阿加西这个年纪的年龄的帅哥，”对方飞速地营业，“因此记住了。下次还要来支持哦！”  
  
金信也飞速地说：“好的。你叫什么名字？”  
  
  
  
3  
  
池恩倬提着炸鸡回家，发现金信正在阅读一本古籍。古籍硬壳封面已经斑驳，看上去少说有二百岁。  
  
池恩倬把炸鸡放在桌上：“在干嘛？”  
  
“寻找一条咒语。”  
  
池恩倬好奇地问：“什么咒语？”  
  
“得知王黎住址的咒语。”  
  
池恩倬沉默。池恩倬确认：“DYS48三队队长王黎？”  
  
“对。”金信说，“不知为何，这个少年让我产生似曾相识的感觉。需要进一步确认。”  
  
池恩倬报了个地址。  
  
金信：“啊？”  
  
池恩倬说：“成员住在同一个宿舍。我和柳德华去找他亲故玩过。”  
  
金信深沉地点头。池恩倬把炸鸡包装盒打开，拿一个炸翅中出来，再一回头金信消失得无影无踪。  
  
“大事不妙。”池恩倬喃喃说，“百岁老人该不会做私生饭？”  
  
王黎反戴棒球帽下楼吃午饭，门口一个高大壮的黑影背着手望天。王黎说：“你是昨天vip那个……”  
  
金信转身，露出惊喜的表情：“是我，好巧。”  
  
王黎面无表情：“呵呵，好巧。”  
  
王黎今天素颜，看上去没有昨天那么少年。金信说：“我来找你是因为好奇。想要确认一件必须要确认的事情。”  
  
两人四目相对，金信后退半步。  
  
“我确实是地狱使者，只不过正在休年假。”王黎说，“DYS48里有48个正在休年假的地狱使者。”  
  
金信倒吸一口凉气，王黎舔舔嘴唇：“鬼怪，既然送上门来，不如帮我个忙。”  
  
“不要。”  
  
“我下个月恢复上班，亟待找一处住所。”王黎说，“鬼怪，我看你公寓不错。”


	7. 不羡仙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷，傻，年操，天师/九尾狐+生师趴

差十分钟十一点半，李栋旭说：“下课。”  
  
李栋旭是新来的数学组助教，本学期分到荣誉线代，平时管判作业，礼拜五上午给学生上recitation。据说此人已经有四十岁，可是走在路上仍被当成学长搭讪。  
  
确实是帅，孔地哲摸着下巴观察一整节课后承认。李栋旭这个脸就是早上起来不用洗头吹造型也很帅的脸，李栋旭这个比例就是随便穿路边摊T恤都很帅的比例。  
  
孔地哲学社科，跟线代不沾半毛钱关系，属于偷渡进来。当然混进李栋旭班里的不止他一个，据孔地哲观察还有半个教室的女大学生。  
  
MyQ捅他一下：“看够没？”  
  
MyQ是孔地哲的好友，正经上课的数学系学生。孔地哲说：“看够了。”  
  
MyQ紧张地问：“看出什么？”  
  
“看出个大头鬼。”孔地哲小声道，“你不能看见一个比你帅的男的就怀疑人家是妖怪。”  
  
此时李栋旭站在讲台旁被学生围起来提问，鼻子上有汗，圆框眼镜滑下去一点，十二分人畜无害。MyQ神色恐怖：“有人看到他凌晨三点蹲在宿舍楼下灌木丛里吃生牛肉！生牛肉！”  
  
“你不吃生拌牛肉不代表别人不吃。”孔地哲正色说，“你不玩动森友会不代表别人不玩。”  
  
“西巴的闭嘴。”MyQ道，“李栋旭吃的可不是生拌牛肉是整块牛排。”  
  
孔地哲思考片刻：“可能李老师正在美式健身。”  
  
MyQ窒息地说：“那他为什么蹲在草丛里吃？”  
  
“可能在自己屋里吃味道比较大。”孔地哲说，“倒是你们这些数学系学生有神经病，干嘛凌晨三点不睡有空观察教师宿舍？”  
  
“李栋旭留的作业写不完。”  
  
“呃，”孔地哲无话可说，拍拍MyQ的肩膀。“辛苦了。”  
  
MyQ反手握住他的手：“孔天师，你一定要给我们人民群众一个真相。”  
  
MyQ爱出手汗，导致孔地哲几乎立刻马上一瞬间把手抽出来：“我爸的本事我只学来百分之十，想要定论，得更接近李栋旭本人才行。”  
  
“都上他的课了还不够接近？得多近才算接近？”  
  
孔地哲挠头：“至少同吃同睡吧。”  
  
“完了。”沉默片刻，MyQ说：“孔地哲，我看你根本和广大女同胞一样已经被他魅惑。”  
  
孔地哲托着下巴傻笑：“李老师确实挺帅的。”  
  
……怒其不争，MyQ把笔记本和书剁得震天响，塞进包里扬长而去。孔地哲屁股没动，转着笔盯李栋旭看。李栋旭眼睛湿漉，舌头嫣红，气场过强，MyQ的怀疑不无道理。  
  
被学生围着问了一刻钟傻问题，李栋旭也没有很明显地不耐烦。孔地哲看他们一时半会没有结束的势头，低头把午饭外卖叫了，然后打游戏。  
  
连胜两把，旁边的椅子被拉开，有人坐下。孔地哲立刻把游戏关掉，抬起头时脸上笑眯眯的。  
  
李栋旭先夸一句：“玩得不错。”  
  
孔地哲说：“一般一般。”  
  
李栋旭老实说：“你好像不是我的学生。”  
  
孔地哲双手合十：“我是社科院的孔地哲，今年大三。慕名来找李教授，是希望拜托教授帮我一个忙。”  
  
“我不算教授，你叫老师或者名字都可以。”李栋旭说，“能帮地哲什么忙？”  
  
“我的poh论文选材数学系毕业生就业质量及生活状况研究。”孔地哲随口胡侃，“希望能和李栋旭老师同住一礼拜，获得一手资料。”  
  
学校奢靡，教室宿舍一室两厅一厨一卫，此事并非不可操作。但是不出所料李栋旭回答：“好麻烦，不想答应。”  
  
“我火力壮，可以帮老师干活。”  
  
江湖传言妖怪和火力壮的人呆一块有助于修炼。李栋旭盯着他看片刻，说：“帮我判作业。”  
  
“成交。”孔地哲说，“我叫了双人份炸鸡，中午庆祝一下？”  
  
李栋旭中午有饭局，孔地哲拎着炸鸡找MyQ。今天是MyQ加入素食主义社团的第二天，孔地哲吃炸鸡他吃煮西兰花。MyQ想用叉子捅他。  
  
“你们李老师有没有什么特殊爱好，”孔地哲把脆皮嚼得哔哩吧啦响，“我准备定向狙击。”  
  
MyQ想了想说：“李栋旭宿舍里养了个大橘。”  
  
“嗯？”孔地哲说，“真妖怪领地意识都很强的，一般不在住处养宠物。”  
  
MyQ没精打采：“说明李栋旭是不一般的妖怪。”  
  
孔地哲若有所思。但他说：“人家很可能真的只是长得帅。”  
  
“孔天师如果完全不怀疑，不会专门套近乎。”MyQ拆穿道，“如果李栋旭真是妖怪，打算怎么办？”  
  
“不害人就不管。”孔地哲如实说，“害人就报警。”  
  
“那你调查他有什么用？？”  
  
“满足我的好奇心。”  
  
MyQ叫他速速滚。  
  
按照李栋旭的性格，孔地哲猜测大橘有九成七的可能性叫咪咪或者喵喵。等到初次见面，大橘摇尾巴欢迎他，孔地哲挠其下巴。孔地哲说猫好可爱，叫什么名字？  
  
李栋旭：“曹世镐。”  
  
孔地哲：“……”  
  
说是同居，两人见面其实不多。李栋旭早出晚归坐办公室比社畜还规矩，孔地哲没选早课，起床时宿舍里只剩他一个，连曹世镐都不知道跑哪去。  
  
孔地哲打开冰箱，冷藏室里只有柠檬饮料，连啤酒都无。又打开左侧冷冻室，里面整整齐齐摞着厚切牛排。再走到厨房一看，李栋旭的宿舍里根本没有锅。  
  
孔地哲阿西吧一声，刷牙洗脸滚出去上课。

孔地哲写完论文是半夜，摸到厨房喝水。出门吓一大跳：公寓窗帘大开、南北通透，月光中李栋旭盘腿在地板上打坐。  
  
听到动静李栋旭眼睛睁开，黑暗里冒出莹莹绿光，十分瘆人。两人四目相对，孔地哲倒吸一口冷气连滚带爬往自己屋蹿。这动作触发兽类捕食本能，李栋旭自己还没反应过来，已经一个飞扑将他按在沙发上。  
  
孔地哲屈肘用小臂顶住他锁骨，大叫：“李老师！”  
  
李栋旭眨眨眼，眼中绿光褪掉：“孔同学。”  
  
孔地哲飞快吞咽：“哈哈，还记得我啊，那个什么，怎么还没睡？”  
  
李栋旭老实说：“月色好，在修……呃……”  
  
李栋旭卡住，孔地哲急中生智替他找补：“……修吊灯？”  
  
李栋旭：“对对。”  
  
孔地哲：“李老师什么都会修，真是心灵手巧。”  
  
李栋旭居然真事儿一样很不好意思地点头：“过奖过奖。”  
  
孔地哲不说话，灼热的呼吸喷在李栋旭手腕上。李栋旭回过神，赶忙站起来，这时候闻到血腥味。舔一下指尖，发现是爪子没能回去，把孔地哲的睡衣撕开口子，肩膀抓出血。  
  
李栋旭：“呃，地哲的肩膀……”  
  
孔地哲已经找好理由：“是我打球时摔倒，刚刚不小心被老师碰到。”  
  
属实好痛，孔地哲呲牙咧嘴。李栋旭夜视力很好，登时十分愧疚：“跟我到卧室里来。”  
  
孔地哲很戒备：“要做什么？”  
  
“处理伤口。”  
  
李栋旭踢着拖鞋走了，孔地哲坐着没动，想找个理由拒绝。李栋旭以为是他晚上一点都看不见路，半途折回，牵起孔地哲的手。  
  
李栋旭的掌心非常热，可能有42度。  
  
孔地哲的脸顿时也变得非常热，可能超过42度。  
  
妖怪不会生病，受伤也能呼吸之间自我痊愈。不知为什么李栋旭的宿舍里连锅都没有，却放了药箱。孔地哲在这时候理解，有学生写联名邮件请李栋旭做班导不止是因为他长得帅。  
  
翌日孔地哲在食堂吃饭，被MyQ拍肩膀。孔地哲呲牙咧嘴，MyQ从背后扯他领子看一眼：“嚯！还挺激烈。昨晚和谁……”  
  
“今天炖白菜汤很好吃，”孔地哲飞快打断，“你也去买点。”  
  
“等一下！”MyQ震惊，“你现在住李栋旭公寓。”  
  
孔地哲说：“阿一西！”  
  
“你和李栋旭！”  
  
“还没有！！”  
  
MyQ怒斥：“假公济私，人面兽心！”  
  
孔地哲摸摸鼻子，做个鬼脸端起空盘跑掉。  
  
礼拜五，孔地哲把自己的锅拿来李栋旭宿舍煲鸡汤。八点半，鸡汤热了又热，李栋旭仍然没有回家。  
  
孔地哲有点坐不住，这时候传来挠门的动静。孔地哲把门打开，门外是曹世镐。曹世镐叼着他裤腿往外拖，力大无穷，孔地哲想回去穿个外套都失败。  
  
跟着孔地哲跑到数学楼，楼里已经没有几个人。李栋旭办公室门锁着，曹世镐在门口团团转，孔地哲侧耳一听，李栋旭在里面讲话，说的是“不要，别这样”。  
  
孔地哲后退半步，抡起腿一脚把门踹开。只见李栋旭被捆在椅子上，衣襟大敞，一个陌生男的坐在他的腿上，手是爪子，正在他肚子上比划。  
  
孔地哲抬手一张符拍到陌生男的背上，妖怪惨叫一声露出原型，是个乌鸦，立刻被吸在地板上起不来，不停扑腾。  
  
“怎么回事？”  
  
李栋旭叹气：“想吞我妖丹。”  
  
孔地哲拿笔筒里剪刀把捆他手的绳索剪断：“你打不过？”  
  
“他装作学生答疑，在茶水里下麻药。”李栋旭说，“动不了，扛我回去。”  
  
孔地哲双手叉腰，有点恼火：“那我今天要是不来，你就给他害了？”  
  
“也不至于，我皮硬，应该撕不动。”  
  
一时无语。孔地哲不可能真扛他回去，否则成BBS美谈。半小时后，李栋旭自己爬起来。  
  
深夜，两人面对面席地而坐，喝着煲得鸡快没了的鸡汤互通来龙去脉。孔地哲他爸是大天师，在妖界臭名昭著。  
  
李栋旭表示理解。孔地哲狗狗眼看他，李栋旭给他看得有点不好意思，身后露出九条金色的狐狸尾巴。孔地哲赞叹：“白面金毛九尾狐，妖中大成者玉藻前。”  
  
李栋旭：“什么东西？”  
  
孔地哲：“你不是玉藻前？”  
  
李栋旭：“我是狐狸精。”  
  
李栋旭把曹世镐抱起来：“这是我兄弟。”  
  
大橘曹世镐口吐人言：“久仰久仰。”  
  
李栋旭：“也是狐狸精。”  
  
孔地哲人傻了。  
  
曹世镐：“一位名叫NANA，天赋异禀，但以为自己是普通女孩的巫师不小心将我封印在她宠物猫的身体中。”  
  
李栋旭：“都说了没有韩国人名叫NANA。”  
  
曹世镐：“这位女同志是地哲的校友，我和哥正在找她。”  
  
孔地哲干巴巴评价：“听起来像电视剧女主。”  
  
李栋旭：“你认识NANA吗？”  
  
孔地哲并非social选手，但不知为何十分招人喜欢。掐指一算认识三个nana，其中一男两女，女孩子里没一个像天赋异禀的巫师。  
  
孔地哲先问：“你们要对她怎样？”  
  
“请她解除封印。”曹世镐端坐，尾巴盖住爪子：“再请NANA看个电影。”  
  
李栋旭一掌拍在曹世镐脑门上：“贼心不死。”  
  
跟孔地哲猜的八九不离十。他说：“不认识，但我可以帮忙问。”  
  
李栋旭大松一口气：“谢谢。你们人太多了，光凭我们两个在校园里相面确实很难找到。”  
  
孔地哲：“我是有条件的。”  
  
曹世镐：“你也想看电影？”  
  
孔地哲伸手一捞，将曹世镐捞到自己腿上，双手捂住猫耳朵。然后抬头叫李栋旭：“李老师。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
孔地哲飞快眨眼：“考虑谈个朋友吗？”


	8. 酒醉的探戈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短打，现背流水账

下个礼拜没通告，李栋旭闷在自己公寓休息。对外名曰调整状态，业内大家都懂是睡觉。手机一关睡得昏天黑地，偶尔爬起来扒口速食面，这个架势仿佛要把在片场熬的无数个凌晨三点找补回来。  
  
当然不可能，只不过确实太累。睡掉至少一整个日夜，李栋旭从梦中惊醒。梦中他在太平洋里游泳，屁股后面孔地哲骑着大白鲨追着他讨债。李栋旭边拼命地游边说我什么时候欠你钱了！孔地哲说栋旭xi昨天从我兜里摸了两千块买烟怎么可以翻脸不认人。李栋旭怒道我已经二十年不抽两千块的烟！此刻梦醒，浑身上下酸得像被人打过。  
  
人不会自己惊醒自己，李栋旭惊醒是因为有人在拍他的防盗门。人也不会没来由地拍人家防盗门，估计一开始也是用敲的，只不过睡梦中李栋旭听不见。李栋旭爬起来时咂咂嘴，明显感觉到此刻自己脑子里面的灰质变成一团浆糊。  
  
李栋旭的防盗门上设有猫眼，但是这个东西在他手里从没有机会履行义务。因为李栋旭握着门把手，中气十足地问：“谁啊？”  
  
门外传来同样中气十足的回答：“我！你哥！孔地哲！”  
  
于是李栋旭放他进来。孔地哲还穿米色风衣，内搭黑高领，非常鬼怪，此时笑得阳光灿烂。李栋旭把拖鞋踢给他时忍不住问：“什么事这么高兴？”  
  
“见到栋旭，”孔地哲肉麻地说，“这件事让我高兴。”  
  
李栋旭有被雷到。仔细看孔地哲，此人正向他的沙发走去，虽然路径是直线，但手和脸颊都是红的。  
  
这是喝多了。李栋旭如实传达第一反应：“哥好可怜，今天还有应酬。”  
  
孔地哲用手撑着他的沙发坐下，抱着靠垫，很弱小，但仍然很肉麻：“见到栋旭，这件事让我不可怜。”  
  
一般人脑子里都有阀门，掌控心里话流出多少给别人听。酒精，加上李栋旭公寓里黑暗又温暖的气氛，再加上李栋旭这个人，让孔地哲的阀门自己给自己放假。  
  
李栋旭站在孔地哲跟前，看他这模样好笑，便问喝的是什么酒。孔地哲朝他眨眼，说你尝一口不就知道了？  
  
李栋旭双手撑着沙发靠背，俯下身亲他一口。发乎情没能止乎礼，一口二十秒，结束时两人呼吸都乱了。孔地哲问：“尝出来没？”  
  
“真露。”这哪尝得出来，李栋旭随便报一个。孔地哲只知道舔嘴唇，也不说他猜得对不对。李栋旭就去厨房给他泡醒酒茶。李栋旭的概念里醒酒茶就是浓茶。  
  
烧个水的工夫，回来孔地哲在沙发上睡着。李栋旭拍他也不醒，嘴里听不清嘟囔什么东西，好像是幼儿园诗朗诵，两个黄鹂鸣翠柳之类的。李栋旭只好把醉汉架到自己床上。  
  
招呼孔地哲折腾一番，加上李栋旭已经睡饱，此时躺在孔地哲旁边，李栋旭睡不着，开了手机一看时间是凌晨三点半，又对着漆黑的天花板发呆十分钟，觉得孔地哲真是酒气熏天令人难以忍受。  
  
想把孔地哲拽起来洗澡，想想还是算了。想爬起来去客卧睡，想想客卧床上堆满杂物得收拾才能躺，也还是算了。想着想着李栋旭慢慢睡着，这次没有做梦。  
  
第二天早上醒来孔地哲要去开会，从李栋旭的衣柜里摸出不知什么时候留下来的衣服。已经洗干净熨烫平整，估计是家政阿姨的关爱而非李栋旭的。孔地哲又把自己也洗干净，偷一条李栋旭的内裤穿。  
  
孔地哲洗澡时动作很轻，没有惊动李栋旭。等到他快走了李栋旭才醒，从卧室里追出来：“你等一下。”  
  
于是孔地哲在门口鞋垫上站住，看李栋旭的眼神很期待。  
  
李栋旭穿着睡衣睡裤，从鞋柜上钱包里抽出两千块塞他手里。孔地哲看着手里的两千块，表情逐渐变得精彩：“弟啊，这是嫖资吗？”  
  
“滚，”李栋旭说，“是你托梦说我拿了你的钱买烟。”  
  
孔地哲又来了精神，要说一些“哎一古唔哩栋旭梦里有我好生荣幸”之类没营养的话。李栋旭双手推着他的肩膀往外送：“好了把墨镜戴上你快走吧！”  
  



	9. 九尾狐想要回家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎，金信/李砚
> 
> “李栋旭饰演男九尾狐李砚，曾几何时是治理白头大干的山神，如今作为阴间和阳间的法定公务员，清除隐藏在怪谈之下的扰世者，他拥有诱人的美色，聪颖的头脑，还有出色的运动神经，是该拥有的都拥有了的角色。但是，独断专行的性格和冷血无情的镇压方式使他成为众矢之的。”（cr微博：百度李栋旭吧；翻译：yiboyumi；校对：鱼丸）
> 
> 李砚好出戏！！名字还是用的李栋旭

1  
  
四月十四日火曜日，气象状况不明因为当下正值凌晨十二点半。李栋旭捏住鬼怪的下巴把他掼到墙上，人没事，墙裂开。一墙背后是魁北克top3的酒吧，音乐震耳欲聋，男的女的像国美门口充气长条吉祥物一样扭动。  
  
鬼怪刚才在里面喝了酒，脾气变得非常好。就算被李栋旭捏得脚尖点地，也只是五指虚搭在他的手腕上：“韩国人？”  
  
“鬼怪金信，九百三十九岁，罪名擅改生死簿。境内，四千六百七十二回；境外，五百二十回。”李栋旭说得很快，“九尾狐族长李栋旭，奉命前来镇压。”  
  
金信咧嘴：“你是我遇到的第三个九尾狐族长。令尊身体可还好？”  
  
“谢谢关心，我爸除了胆固醇高之外身心强健。”李栋旭嘟囔着把他放开，“收到处决你的任务实在让人不快。走远点，别让我再找到。”  
  
鬼怪摸摸自己的下巴，下巴给李栋旭捏得发麻：“为什么不快？”  
  
九尾狐眼睛眯起来：“除了鬼怪新娘，没人能将你杀死。上头明知这是不可能的任务。说明有人想坏本人业绩，阻碍我考公务员。”  
  
金信活了九百年第一次见如此上进的九尾狐，惊讶之余产生两分欣赏：“也许所谓镇压，只是叫你把我打一顿。”  
  
“哦。”李栋旭说，“你会乖乖站在这让我打？”  
  
金信微笑眨眼：“不会，米亚内。”  
  
九尾狐露出“我就知道”的表情。金信借助月光多看两眼，李栋旭帅到把整条街的颜值拉高，狐狸他妈给狐狸开门狐狸到家了。李栋旭又说：“别用敬语，我没那么老。”  
  
“那你倒是和我讲敬语，”鬼怪说，“我是长辈。”  
  
“想得美。”  
  
九尾狐说完，见金信没有挪窝的意思，撇撇嘴自己走了。背影很帅，金信驻足欣赏。九尾狐走出一百米果然折返回来：“金信先生。”  
  
金信露出“我就知道”的笑容：“不是说不跟我用敬语吗？”  
  
九尾狐咬牙：“请问从这里怎么回韩国？”  
  
  
  
2  
  
李栋旭接下任务，被法阵传送到加拿大。九尾狐虽会瞬移，但范围有限；李栋旭此前是白头大干山的山神，没有身份证，无法购买机票。  
  
金信很欠地说：“那种东西我也没有。”  
  
金信住酒店套间，李栋旭坐在他沙发上，双肘支着大腿，面色很颓然。只见鬼怪开门进卧室又出来，T恤换成“I❤️NY”；开门进卧室又出来，头顶多一只几维鸟；开门进卧室又出来，手持5年高考3年模拟，摆模特pose。  
  
李栋旭额头青筋很明显：“滚！”  
  
金信说：“那我回家了。”  
  
李栋旭只好又说：“回来！”  
  
鬼怪：“需要我帮忙？”  
  
李栋旭希望地板裂开条缝好让他钻进去：“对。”  
  
金信微笑：“鬼怪的善良可是很那个的。”  
  
李栋旭说：“哪个？”  
  
鬼怪拇指食指放在一起搓搓，九尾狐没看懂：“打火机？”  
  
“不是打火机，是那个，可以让人快乐的东西。”  
  
李栋旭是山神，显然一穷二白。金信还想逗他，九尾狐忽然“哦”了一声开始解自己衬衫扣子。  
  
金信给他唬住：“嘛呢？”  
  
九尾狐眼中精光四射：“懂了，let's sex。”  
  
吓得金信贴到墙上：“什么什么就sex？李栋旭！你们企业文化很有问题！！”  
  
  
  
3  
  
金信请柳氏财团为李栋旭伪造证件。柳氏财团非常好用，文可提供工作岗位，武可干些无伤大雅的不法事。  
  
九尾狐在魁北克，吃金信的饭，睡金信的隔壁床，自知理亏，乖得不得了。金信叫他沏茶他就沏茶，叫他陪下棋就陪下棋。围棋赢不了李栋旭，改下国际象棋。山神没下过国际象棋，连输俩小时，搞懂规则后又变金信连跪。  
  
九尾狐察言观色，适时放水，被鬼怪看出来：“臭小子你让我！”  
  
李栋旭：“我没有。”  
  
鬼怪把棋子扔了往卧室走：“我一个人静静。”  
  
李栋旭追在他屁股后面：“我真的没有。”  
  
韩国，荞麦花田。荞麦花四月不开，田野里一片绿意盎然。看上去很不结实的木门啪嚓打开，一前一后踏出两个男的。  
  
金信见鬼一般看着李栋旭，李栋旭见鬼一般看金信。金信艰难地吞咽一口，震惊之中声音颤抖：“只有鬼怪新娘能跟鬼怪一起进门，你到底……”  
  
两人四目相对。九尾狐吸入一口韩国的空气，忽然问：“鬼怪新娘？”  
  
金信反应片刻，大叫一声拔腿往菜地里跑。准公务员九尾狐凶相毕露，穷追不舍：“剑在哪！怎么拔！！”  
  
  
  



	10. 废纸篓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个大纲流

1、hp趴，18岁入学25岁毕业不炼铜  
  
李栋旭把分院帽戴头上。分院帽：满那搜 盘嘎思密达  
  
李栋旭：哎一古会说韩语？  
  
分院帽：学过一点  
  
李栋：谁这么有才教你  
  
帽：孔地哲，大你两岁  
  
李栋点头：哦哦  
  
帽：我看你们韩国人都挺帅的哦？  
  
李栋：也没有，也没有  
  
帽：你学长格兰芬多的  
  
李栋：哦哦  
  
帽：那你也去格兰芬多吧  
  
李栋旭麻瓜出身，性格开朗，家庭幸福，18岁生日忽然家中闯入猫头鹰叼着录取通知书。刚入学时李栋旭英语讲得不好，过去现在将来时逮到什么用什么，管教授叫professornim，被安排和孔地哲同住。  
  
孔地哲是纯血家族少爷，生性温和，跟不熟的人不爱说话。俩人上下铺。孔地哲下铺，双手交叉放肚子木乃伊式平躺：刚来英国栋旭xi还习惯吗  
  
李栋：还行  
  
孔：有什么不懂的就问我  
  
李栋：我其实很多事不懂又不知道从哪开始问  
  
孔：（此处省略400字学长人生经验分享）  
  
孔：所以不用太担心。  
  
孔（探头）：李栋旭？  
  
爬起来踩梯子一看，李栋兵荒马乱一天四仰八叉已经睡着，孔地哲乐。  
  
第二天新生必修飞行课，孔地哲是助教。  
  
孔地哲是格兰芬多找球手，骑自己火弩箭。李栋旭骑学校发的光轮2000。学校的扫帚岁数大胆还小，别的freshman各自东倒西歪。李栋两腿一夹绕场三圈，很悠闲，就像没约科二已经会开车，这种人俗称牲口。  
  
孔地哲没空管他，快下课了才飞到他身边：学过？  
  
李栋：没有  
  
孔：哦呦，天赋选手  
  
李栋：这不跟骑自行车感觉差不多吗？  
  
孔：阿尼哟  
  
孔：栋旭来报名学院球队吧  
  
然后李栋旭就报了，做替补找球手，和孔地哲天天黏在一起。早八选修课坐在后排偷偷睡觉，孔地哲每次被提问叫醒都能答对，因为他睡前居然看教材，李栋就不行。下课李栋一拳捶在孔地哲肩上：是谁发明了学习！！  
  
孔地哲肩膀很痛：不是我  
  
过了两年孔地哲不再打比赛，换李栋上。第一场比赛对阵斯莱特林，打到第7分钟，21岁的李栋旭黑发飞扬，站在扫帚上将金色飞贼一把捏住。  
  
得胜归来趴体，李栋被大伙按在public area盘到很晚。回到寝室孔地哲已经在被子里躺好，李栋叼着金色飞贼俯身看他。  
  
孔地哲睁眼：你是狗吗？  
  
李栋把球吐了：你才是狗  
  
李栋嘴里空了，孔地哲就按住他后脑勺，俩人啃起来，然后six，魔法six，格兰芬多six……  
  
  
  
2、GQ长发+旁观者+酒会+wc+six（不知道有没有缘给wb的栗mm看到）  
  
我刚毕业，来广告公司实习。组长努那很漂亮，我心生亲近，如果可能的话想要追求。  
  
听说努那在城郊租房子，每天早晨六点钟起床通勤挤地铁。对着屏幕打字时眼睛总是半睁，一副没精打采的样子，话也不多，相处几天发现心眼特别好。有时候任务实在干不完，找努那哭诉，被鄙视一顿。鄙视完努那帮着做一部分，我给努那买标糖焦糖玛奇朵。  
  
有一天过了八点半努那没到，悄悄给努那发讯息。努那回起晚了在路上。十分钟后保时捷停在楼下p位，努那提着包从驾驶位钻出来就往电梯跑，连车都忘记锁。  
  
等努在工位坐好，我探头在“努那好有钱深藏不露”和“努那忘记锁车哦”之间抉择，努那旁边的同事忽然把努那的包拿过去翻，翻出车钥匙就走掉。  
  
我：努那和孔地哲很熟？  
  
努那：뭐？哦，是我又忘锁车  
  
我实习是玩玩，干活有一搭没一搭，对除了努那的同事都不太感兴趣。对孔地哲这个人的印象就是长得非常帅，但是不如我帅，也不爱说话。努那的不爱说话是懒，孔地哲有点高不可攀。好在孔地哲回来以后把车钥匙放努那桌上，没有再做把包拿过来就翻这种没礼貌的事。  
  
有一天晚上我们去喝酒。我喝酒属实不太行，找个借口跑到厕所隔间回学妹消息。过了一会厕所里进来别人，听脚步是两个，跌跌撞撞的，我也没理。结果这两个人一起撞进我隔壁，隔板当啷一声吓我愣住。  
  
然后是衣物坠地的声音、水声、无意识的哼声、男人在喘。这个时候我听出来是努那在给一个男人用嘴。  
  
太尴尬了，我一声不敢出，攥着手机。想象努那漂亮嘴唇吞下吐出的样子我没法不反应。  
  
然后隔板又当啷一声，男人把努那顶在隔板上six。努那好兴致，不知收声。  
  
我人在那里犹豫是手枪还是忍，太长时间没回学妹消息，学妹一个电话打进来。虽然以最快速度按掉屏幕，铃声还是响了一秒。一秒过后紧闭的空间登时陷入死寂。  
  
男人说：“谁？”这个时候听出来是姓孔的同事。  
  
我想把自己从马桶冲下去。努那喘着对孔地哲咬耳朵：“不要管他。”  
  



	11. 邻家大贱谍（没写完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同名电影AU+捉鬼

1  
  
柳德华是财阀三代，有个堂妹叫池恩倬。妹妹比哥哥小三个月，两人是穿同一条开裆裤的交情。今年夏天，兄妹考入同一所名牌大学。柳德华的爷爷在大学对面豪华小区买下独栋别墅给二人当做礼物。  
  
别墅是精装，刚刚交房，家具甲醛味道没散干净。柳德华把从IKEA买来的巨大包活性炭填入各种角落。池恩倬看着他像仓鼠一样跑来跑去：“哥真是打着灯笼难寻的细心男人。”  
  
柳德华美滋滋地说：“过奖过奖。”  
  
池恩倬说：“那么细心男人把水槽子里午饭剩的碗盘也刷了吧！”  
  
柳德华正色：“家庭承包责任制，一人做饭一人刷。”  
  
池恩倬“切”一声，挽起袖子踢进厨房。厨房光线明亮，窗外是对面的别墅。池恩倬刚把洗涤灵挤在海绵上还没搓出泡沫，一辆纯黑玛莎拉蒂出现在小路上。  
  
玛莎拉蒂停在门口，很低调地熄了火。两个穿风衣的帅哥从车里下来。池恩倬看一眼呆住：“哎一古，德华快来！”  
  
柳德华扔下手机一路小跑，两颗头凑在一起探头探脑。探一下柳德华也看呆了：“这是我们的邻居？”  
  
池恩倬：“是的呢。”  
  
两个男人都是模特身材，衣装剪裁合身，更显肩宽腿长。下车以后，迈着默契的步伐从车头走到自家门口：see ya never gone my way……  
  
柳德华回头：“妹儿啊，有听到音乐吗？”  
  
“听到了，”池恩倬很淡定，“是受不可抗力影响产生的集体幻觉。”  
  
柳德华摸摸耳朵：“这也太帅了，还以为我才是方圆八百里最帅的。”  
  
池恩倬：“如此看来很难说。”  
  
柳德华抽一张面巾纸给她：“好了知道了快把口水擦掉。”  
  
  
  
2  
  
一小时后，池恩倬在书房看教材，柳德华在沙发里打电动。战正酣时门铃响起，柳德华腾不出手：“请问是谁！！”  
  
“新来的邻居！”门外传来回答，“开门，我们带了礼物！”  
  
池恩倬从二楼跑下来开门，门外两个男的已经脱掉风衣，只穿衬衫马甲。比较白的那个站在后面手捧礼盒，站在前面的阿加西笑得春光灿烂：“见到你很高兴！我叫金信，后面这位是王黎。”  
  
“帅哥你好，”池恩倬振臂，“请进屋说！！”  
  
四人围着茶几对坐，茶几上摆着礼物，礼物是手绘动森浣熊装饰画。自我介绍理应尴尬，因为看上去两两之间相差五个代沟，且柳德华和池恩倬家里再有钱也还是学生、没什么谈资。然金信比较能说，池恩倬比较能接，气氛还算融洽。  
  
金信：“他是写实派画家，爱好环球旅行，出版过多部游记。”  
  
池恩倬：“阿加西厉害！那你呢？”  
  
金信内敛微笑：“我是科研所特聘气象研究员。”  
  
池恩倬：“听上去也很厉害。平时需要做什么工作？”  
  
“需要保持心情在好和不好之间。”金信说，“总之，都是不用出家门、就有不菲薪水的职业。不要感到奇怪。”  
  
财阀兄妹似懂非懂地点头。柳德华多嘴一句：“那么，请问二位之间是什么关系？”  
  
金信和王黎对视一眼，十分默契，异口异声地说——  
  
王黎：“兄弟。”  
  
金信：“恋人。”  
  
柳德华：“……啊？”  
  
茶几下面金信用脚尖踢王黎皮鞋：“曾经是没有血缘关系的兄弟，相熟以后成为恋人。”  
  
王黎额头青筋暴起。抿紧嘴唇，一脚跺了回去。  
  
  
  
3  
  
回到自己家，王黎抬起膝盖顶金信的屁股：“谁跟你恋人！”  
  
金信捂着屁股：“我俩浑身上下哪个部位长得像兄弟？你信？”  
  
“退一万步，说我们是同事也行。”王黎面呈菜色，“金信，虽然想不起来，但是我上辈子一定欠了你很多钱。”  
  
“谢谢，我也爱你，”金信飞快地说，“检查一下信号怎么样。”  
  
王黎打开笔记本，屏幕中显示池恩倬家客厅的实时画面。原来浣熊装饰画的眼睛是摄像头，被挂在墙上，正对别墅大门。定睛一看屏幕，金信和王黎同时倒吸一口气。  
  
该摄像头材质特殊，能拍两个世界的东西。画面中池恩倬和柳德华一起坐在沙发上打电动。沙发周围白影攒动，三个怨气深重的厉鬼聚在一起骂柳德华技术太菜。  
  
金信说：“这孩子八字好轻，招脏东西喜欢。怪不得朴中元要找她。”  
  
笔记本放在膝头，王黎无意识地摸自己嘴唇。片刻后他说：“好像……”  
  
金信把头凑到屏幕和王黎之间仔细观察：“好像什么？”  
  
“池恩倬好像看得到鬼。”王黎一指屏幕，“紧靠在椅背里是下意识动作，为了躲这帮鬼的唾沫星子。”  
  
金信“切”一声回头：“是你想多了吧，怎么会有人下意识躲微乎其微的唾沫星——”  
  
回头一看王黎正努力靠在椅背里离他远点。金信怒道：“你这样让哥很受伤！！”  
  
“对不起，”王黎真心道歉，“让你受伤并非我的本意……”  
  
两人的真实身份是天师，受委托人柳信宰之命保护命格特殊的池恩倬小姐。朴中元是年逾九百的恶灵，臭名昭著。朴中元计划杀掉池恩倬借尸还魂。  
  
“朴中元这厮属实臭不要脸。”王黎嚼赛百味外卖，表情忿忿：“竟想抢夺花季少女的身体！”  
  
金信双手抱胸守着屏幕：“所以我们必不能让他得逞。”  
  
王黎看他一眼：“我还是觉得偷装摄像头不妥，要么过去摊牌算了。”  
  
“不能确认池恩倬是否有阴阳眼，”金信说，“何况还有柳德华。吓坏孩子怎么办？”  
  
“那你自己守，”王黎面无表情，“十点半了我要睡觉。”  
  
  
  
4  
  
王黎在二楼卧室睡觉，这个人睡相很诡，被子蒙过头一声不出。第一次见此盛况金信以为他死了。金信还在看池恩倬家的实况转播，啪嚓一下自己屋里灯泡全爆。  
  
黑暗之中，朴中元出现在金信的面前：“将军，好久不见。”  
  
“呃，”金信说，“我们见过？”  
  
朴中元阴笑：“将军转生时失去记忆，我来帮你回想。上一世你是鬼怪，池恩倬是鬼怪新娘。这一世你们命中注定相爱，而我必将夺舍成功。”  
  
金信手背后打112，脸上故作轻松：“哪来的把握？”  
  
“你们二人已经见过，命运的吸引不可逆转。”朴中元口中念念有词，“我将借助鬼怪残存的力量，在此地召唤你最心爱的人。金信，这一天我等了九百——”  
  
屋内一阵飞沙走石，朴中元在客厅里祭起夺舍大阵，向虚空中伸手一抓，凭空抓出一个人来！  
  
王黎被他掐着脖子，身上还穿着睡衣：“……”  
  
朴中元大惊：“你俩什么时候变成同性恋？”  
  
王黎一脚踹在恶鬼的裆部：“关你屁事！”  
  
王黎是帝王命格，不要说夺舍，朴中元摸他一下还嫌手疼。两人将朴中元暴打一顿，被他逮空跑掉。  
  
王黎瘫在沙发上问金信：“朴中元干嘛召唤我？”  
  
金信摸摸鼻子：“可能是他信号不好……”


End file.
